The present disclosure generally relates to light pipe connector structures. In particular, this disclosure relates to mechanically compliant light pipe connectors designed to contain and guide light from a light source to a light detector.
Optical signals may be used as an alternative to electronic voltage signals for the transmission of digital information. Electronic signals from digital logic circuits, e.g., those using “high” and “low” voltages to represent logic levels, may be converted into discrete optical signals through the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or solid-state lasers. Likewise, optical signals can be converted into electronic signals through the use of photodiodes or phototransistors, for introduction into the inputs of digital logic circuits.
Digital information in optical form, e.g., light pulses, may be transmitted through optically transmissive structures such as optical fibers and light pipes, which can be useful to guide the light pulses through the structure. In certain applications, an optical fiber can provide significantly higher data bandwidth capability than an electrical connection.